kodochafandomcom-20200213-history
The Final Scene
Takeshi is taken to the hospital, in critical condition, but stable. The doctor claims to have high hopes for him, but his glance to Misako confirms that he has no such hopes for his survival. She still doesn't know how to tell Sana that he is her father, but is interrupted in her struggling by Kurosaki. She lashes out at him, but he plays it off coolly and asks his condition. He learns that indeed he will likely die, and goes forth to steal his medical records. Rei is forced to act on Takeshi's behalf in negotiating with the producer Tsu on his position in a drama he is supposed to star in. The drama will be rewritten, he says, but he will appear in one more episode. Rei is unsure how they expect to accomplish this, but goes along with it. Takeshi finally wakes up, and Sana's fear is removed. She is ready to do their final episode, and has no fear of what may happen to him. When she learns of Takeshi being kicked out of the dramas, she flies into a rage and wrecks Tsu's desk. Rei talks her down eventually, and gets Takeshi a new drama in return. She calms down, and later tells Takeshi about the change in the drama. He is unhappy to hear it, but excited of the new role he will have in the new one. Later on, Kurosaki comes in to talk to him when he is alone; the meeting goes normally at first, with Kurosaki just asking simple questions. However, when he brings up his new drama, Kurosaki unexpectedly bursts into tears. He calls Takeshi a fool, and says for the first time that Sana is a remarkable girl; one which Takeshi doesn't deserve to call girlfriend. He tells him that he is actually her father, and that if he cares for her at all, he will spend his last day with her. He leaves the hospital immediately, stunned by his new knowledge, and after Misako learns of this, she silently thanks him. Sana is on the set of the drama from which Takeshi was dropped, when he suddenly appears and requests to be reinstated. Everyone is surprised to see him, but he just says he feels better. The drama is retooled to re-include him, and they shoot their final scene together. Everything goes well, until the very end, when they jump off a ledge. In the moment that they are falling, he tells her the whole truth, that he is her father and loves her dearly. When they hit the ground, he dies in her arms. Appearances *Sana Kurata *Takeshi Gojo *Misako Kurata *Rei Sagami *Akito Hayama *Zenjiro *Hiroshi Uchiyamada *Kurosaki *Tsu *Xin *Cana *Babbit Trivia *This is the second episode to not include the names of the main characters in the beginning, besides the first episode, I'm an Elementary School Student with an Agent. **Additionally, this is the only one in which the title card is different from the rest. *The nurse seen when Babbit is stealing medical records turns into Miho Obana in a scene transition. Category:Episodes